Malice in the Palace
by Lord Sopping
Summary: Ever since I saw Disney's Cinderella as a kid, I've thought about how Cinderella would get payback on her stepmother and stepsisters once she was a Princess. This story is one of the ways I came up with.


Malice in the Palace

**By: Lord Sopping**

**©2012**

"_It's good to be a Princess!" _Cinderella thought to herself as she came down the upstairs hall from the Royal apartments she shared with her new husband and saw maids and courtiers bowing and curtsying at her approach. Her chief Lady-in-Waiting came chasing after her, requesting her attention on some trifling matter. Cinderella waved her off with one gloved hand; it felt good to be the one giving the orders for a change, not to mention not being the one responsible for keeping everything around her neat and tidy.

As she came down the sweeping stairs as imperiously as she could, Cinderella thought about her new life. Her husband the Prince, was an absolute wild animal in bed, if their honeymoon was any indication, and in the week or so since their return to the palace, the pair of them had come up with some decidedly kinky uses for some of the equipment in the former torture chamber down in the dungeons. His father the King was a kindly, if sometimes befuddled sort, and for the most part harmless, which is why she didn't begrudge him the occasional bottom pinch or titties squeeze when nobody was looking. Then there was the host of delicious intrigues that went on behind the scenes, such as when she came upon the Lord Chamberlain's daughter on her knees in front of her father, demonstrating just how much _"His little Girl" _she was.

Two of the Royal Guard snapped to attention at her approach and Cinderella licked her lips as she contemplated arranging for a special inspection of the troops. After the hell of living with her Step-mother and step-sisters all these years, finding herself in the midst of so many prime examples of manhood was like a drunkard being given the keys to the wine cellar.

Cinderella's destination was the palace kitchens, which was abuzz with the preparations for tonight's banquet welcoming home the King and Prince from their trip to inspect the far side of the kingdom. Bakers, cooks, and sculleries dodged each other taking food and pastries to and from the ovens or prepped vegetables for salads and other side dishes. Acknowledging their deferent bows and curtseys with a nod, Cinderella headed toward her reason for being down in the kitchens, her two step-sisters whom, at her edict, were currently gutting and cleaning several fish for the main course. Her step-mother was cooling her heels down in the dungeons for tax evasion, and Cinderella had to smile as she thought of how the old witch could never have dreamed that one day her falsifying the household accounts would land her in a cell at the hands of the girl she'd treated as a slave in her own home. Prunella and Anastasia might have shared the same cell as their mother, but Cinderella had other plans for them; plans she'd been waiting to implement since the Prince had first slipped that glass slipper on her foot. Clapping her gloved hands together as she drew herself up, she glared down at them. "Step it up you two," she said as regally as she could, "You still have to scrub and wax the floor in the great hall, dust the dining room, clean out the chamber pots,"

Her two stepsisters looked at her, then at each other. For nearly a week Cinderella had taken out her revenge for all the years of their mistreatment of her by making them fetch, carry, and clean three times as much as they had ever made her, always holding the threat of incarceration if they did not obey her every whim. They decided they'd had enough. "Oh yes your Highness," Anastasia said as sweetly as she could, "Right Away!" With that she grabbed one of the fish and swung it, catching Cinderella right across the mouth. Prunella grabbed the bowl of fresh eggs being carried by a passing scullery maid and upended it right over her head.

"You, you bitches!" Cinderella shrieked as she spat out fish scales while egg yolk ran from her hair down her face and neck, and into her cleavage. "I'll have your heads for this!" This of course was an empty threat, no one having been sent to the block in over a century, but her stepsisters didn't know that, not that they seemed to care as they took handfuls of flour from an open sack to throw in her face.

"Here, why don't you cool off?" Prunella sneered as she took a bowl of punch and dumped it over her former sister's head. Slices of pineapple were stuck to her hair and gown as Cinderella tried to back away from the assault. She tripped over a sack of potatoes and went down, Prunella and Anastasia on her in a flash. Her vision blocked by Prunella's body as she held her down while looking for something to douse her with, Cinderella felt her skirts being yanked up roughly and something gooey and sweet smelling being ground into the crotch of her silky French pantelettes.

The kitchen staff were pressing themselves against the walls, some of them giggling amongst themselves at the sight of one of the Royals being taken down a few pegs, as Cinderella managed to throw off Prunella and get to her feet where she seized a freshly baked pie and hurled it at Anastasia. Within moments the kitchen was in shambles, the air thick with flour dust, as the three screeching women hurled whatever came to hand at each other. Jams, puddings, honey, all became weapons, as they were poured over heads or smeared into faces and hair, or over clothes. Finally, too exhausted to continue, the three sat sprawled on the floor amidst the carnage. Looking around, Cinderella began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Prunella demanded.

"You two, you should see how you look!" Cinderella replied as she wiped some chocolate mousse from Anastasia's face.

"We might say the same about you." Anastasia giggled as she handed her her diamond-encrusted tiara, which was coated in raspberry jam. "You had it coming, after the way you've been treating us!"

"And you didn't?" Cinderella laughed, "After what I went through living with you?"

"I guess your right." Prunella smiled as she looked around at the disaster area that the kitchen was now, the head chef wide eyed with shock. "But who's going to get this all cleaned up?"

"I'll take care of that." The Fairy Godmother said as she materialized out of thin air, "You three see about making yourselves presentable before the King and Prince arrive."

"Couldn't you just?" Cinderella asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Fairy Godmother said scowling. "Setting all this to rights is going to tax my magic as it is, I'm afraid you're on your own this time."

"Come on then," Cinderella said as she got to her feet and helped her stepsisters up. "We can try to rinse off in the fountain in the courtyard, then go up to my suite. The tub is nice and big and should accommodate the three of us nicely!"

2


End file.
